Pesadillas
by LexSnape
Summary: Mai ha estado teniendo pesadillas, así que Lin la deja dormir en su sofá.


_**Fandom:**_ _Ghost Hunt /_ _ゴーストハント_ _  
_ _ **Claim:**_ _Lin Koujo/Taniyama Mai  
_ _ **Título:**_ _Pesadilla  
_ _ **Resumen:**_ Mai ha estado teniendo pesadillas, así que Lin la deja dormir en su sofá.

* * *

 _Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise_

* * *

Normalmente, la ignoraría y continuaría con el trabajo, pero en los últimos minutos la chica había bostezado un numero ridículo de veces, y tropezado con las patas de todos los muebles de la habitación, así como sus propios pies. Además, en su rostro era claro que apenas había dormido la noche anterior. Asís que, cuando la chica golpeó una taza de té con demasiada fuerza en la mesa, Lin se acercó y se la quitó de las manos con suavidad.

—Taniyama-san, debería de volver a casa y descansar un poco.

Mai lo miró un momento, sus ojos enfocándose en la cara del hombre procesando lentamente las palabras; después sacudió la cabeza llegando a marearse un poco, pero sonriendo ligeramente.

—¡Está bien, todo está bien, Lin-san! Solo tengo un poco de sueño, pero un poco de café seguro me despertará por completo —la chica levantó sus manos en puño, como queriendo demostrar que era fuerte, pero casi al instante perdió el equilibrio y se balanceo hacia un costado. Rápidamente Lin la tomó por los hombros manteniéndola de pie.

—Al menos debería de recostarse un momento Taniyama-san —sugirió, notando que de verdad le preocupaba que la chica estuviera en mal estado, pero claro, desde el caso de _Urado_ solo un par semanas atrás habían empezado a llevarse mejor.

—No puedo hacer eso, si alguien entra y me ve dormida en el sofá será una mala impresión para el negocio —murmuró apenas, sus manos aferrándose a los antebrazos del hombre lo mejor que podía.

Lin miró la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Naru y luego suspiro. Realmente podía imaginarlo diciendo algo así, pero las oscuras ojeras de Mai llevaban varios días oscureciéndose cada vez más, y ahora realmente no creía que la chica pudiera llegar a casa sola.

Con cuidado colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica y la hizo caminar hacia su oficina.

—Puede dormir en mi sofá, mantendremos la puerta cerrada y Naru no podrá decir nada —susurró mientras pasaban frente a la puerta del chico, y Mai de hecho debía estar muy cansada, porque cuando Lin la obligó a recostarse en el sofá y le quitó los zapatos no dijo ni una sola palabra más y solo cerró los ojos. El hombre se quitó el saco y la cubrió con él.

Lin regresó sobre sus pasos y cerró la puerta, luego se sentó en su silla y empezó a trabajar en su computadora. Trabajó tranquilamente, lanzándole miradas de vez en cuando a la chica dormida. Casi una hora después, Mai empezó a revolverse aún sin llegar a despertar, pero los ojos de Lin se clavaron en ella. Poco a poco, pequeños ruidos y sollozos salieron de su garganta. Lin se levantó de un salto y se acercó a la chica, arrodillándose en el suelo a su lado.

—Taniyama-san, Taniyama-san —llamó sacudiéndola por los hombros.

Mai abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose rápidamente en el sofá.

—¿L-Lin-san? —murmuró con voz ahogada, antes de que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos. Sus brazos volaron hacia el cuello del hombre mientras hundía el rostro en su cuello— N-no… No quiero… No quiero morir —sollozó, aferrándose al calor de Lin, luchando con ganas de olvidar el frio metal abriendo su garganta.

El hombre se estremeció, su cerebro proporcionándole inmediatamente la imagen de los cuerpos que de Suzuki-san y Atsugi-san, desechados en una habitación vacía como si no fueran más que basura. Con cuidado alejó a la chica de su cuerpo colocando sus manos en las mejillas de Mai, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Nada malo va a pasarte, yo voy a protegerte —juntó su frente a la de Mai. La chica por un momento se quedó en shock antes de empezar a llorar de nuevo, sus manos aferrándose a la camisa de Lin.

Lin se alejó de ella y besó su frente, para luego sentarse a su lado y colocarla en su regazo, envolviéndola protectoramente en sus brazos. Mai se acurrucó, sus lágrimas sin detenerse por un solo segundo, pero no por el miedo, sino puro alivio. Se sentía segura. Lin podría enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

Pues bien, no me creo que Mai siga tan campante después de vivir el asesinato de alguien más como el suyo propio, y al final del arco de Urado se llevan tan bien estos dos que no puedo evitar darles amor. Solo es mi momento de fangirl después de repetirme el anime por octava vez xD.

Besos!


End file.
